More than a Friend
by Notusingthisanymore
Summary: Kagome had been captured by Naraku! But when they get her back, something is very wrong.
1. Chap 1

More than a Friend by Wesa Ada  
  
An Inu Yasha fan fiction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inu Yasha searched frantically around Naraku's manor for Kagome's familiar scent. All my fault, he thought to himself, it's all MY fault! Naraku had finally been defeated when Kikyou, Kouga, Sango, Miroku and he had finally teamed up against the demon. The reason they had all come together was simple. Kagome had been captured. And it's all MY fault! Inu Yasha thought bitterly. I should have been watching her...I shouldn't have gone to find Kikyou! Now she is probably dead and its ALL MY FAULT! He had been searching the manor for a little over a day now and he was exhausted. But he wouldn't let himself sleep until she was found. By the mercy of the gods, let her be alive...   
  
A small noise caught the attention of his demon ears and Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks. That sounds like crying...he thought to himself. He followed the sound into a room he hadn't noticed before. In a corner of, bruised, cut up, and naked was Kagome. He quickly ran over to the sobbing girl. She was curled into a little ball and only her back was visible to him. "K-kagome?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome cried out and flinched at his touch. "No no no please! Leave me be Naraku! L-leave me alone!" her sobbing grew louder and her shoulders shook with the force of it. "Kagome! It's me!" The girl looked up at Inu Yasha bleary-eyed with tears. "I-inu Y-yasha....!" She reached out to touch his face with her hands. "Inu Yasha...help me! May this dream be reality...." The girl dropped her hands and turned away.  
  
"Kagome...this isn't a dream..." he said softly as he pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm here now. It's all going to be ok..." She tried to get up but failed, and fell with a loud smack back upon the floor. She looked up at him sadly and tears ran down her face.  
  
The hanyou boy gently picked her up and held her in his arms. "Inu Yasha...here...safe now...." she murmered. Her eyes then grew empty and she went limp in his arms. "Kagome..." he whispered her name softly as if it was a talismin to keep this from happening again. He wrapped her naked body in his fire rat jacket and carried her as carefully as he could to freedom...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome woke again she was somewhere warm. Her body still ached with the pain of her wounds but she felt safe now. Safer than she had felt in the past four days spent at Naraku's castle....she shivered as the memories came back. Some small tears ran down her cheek. I am safe now. she told herself with more confidence than she felt. Last night was not a dream.   
  
As Kagome slowly returned to conciousness, she realized where her 'warm place' was. She was in the arms of Inu Yasha. It was his hair that was preventing her from seeing the world around her. She pushed away the hair to look upon the face of her savior.  
  
Inu Yasha was sleeping peacefully. He looks like an angel...she thought. Without thinking, she reached up to touch his face. He gave a small moan and opened his clear amber eyes. "Kagome..." he whispered sleepily. "Safe at last...with me..." He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Kagome blushed despite herself. I wonder if he knew what he just said.   
  
She snuggled back into the warmth and comfort of his arms. I wonder if he thinks of me as more than a friend...with that thought, Kagome slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she next awoke, Inu Yasha was gone. Wheezing softly from her bruised ribs, Kagome tried to get up but she fell back onto the ground. What is wrong with me?! she thought. Why can't I get up? Why must I be so weak? Kagome cried a few tears of frustration at her self. Why?! Why did Naraku... she wouldn't let herself finish that thought. She was simply happy to be alive. Simply happy to be back with Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome realized something. I'M ONLY WEARING HIS SHIRT?! she screeched in her head, a dark red blush creeping over her face. How did I get this way? If i'm only wearing Inu Yasha's shirt...then he must have seen me....NAKED! the blush on her face got deeper. Why can't I remember? What happened to me? All I remember is Naraku taking me in the middle of the night... She shuddered, remembering his cold eyes...the way he looked at her....Kagome let a little whimper escape her lips.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango put her head through the doorway. "What's wrong?" Kagome smiled at her friend, but then winced at the pain it caused her.   
  
"Sango-chan....what...happened to me?" Kagome pleaded to her. "Why do I hurt so bad?" Sango gave Kagome a sad look and sat down beside her.   
  
"We were hoping you would tell us Kagome..." Sango put her hand on Kagome's hair, feeling its softness. Sango had missed her best friend, and it hurt her to see Kagome injured like this.  
  
"I-i don't remember Sango....I remember seeing Naraku's face in the middle of the night...and then the next thing i knew I was hurt badly and sleeping in Inu Yasha's arms...and only wearing his shirt...." she said softly, almost to herself.  
  
Sango shifted uneasily. "When Inu Yasha found you, you were naked and pretty beat up Kagome...you were sobbing and curled into a little ball....He put his shirt on you when he brought you back out of Naraku's castle..." she made a choking noise and tears ran down her face. "We were all so worried about you Kagome...." Sango went to hug Kagome but remembered her bruises at the last moment and stoped herself.  
  
"Where is Inu Yasha, Sango?" Kagome asked worryedly. As if in answer to her question, Inu Yasha walked into the room, carrying a fish. She felt a wave of releif wash over her when she saw his face. I must not forget... the thought came unbiden to her mind. Why would forget him? she thought to herself. What is wrong with me?  
  
"Kagome are you awake now?" he asked her in his usal moody way. But there was something else under his tone. A different shading to his voice. "Keh...about time." he said without waiting for an answer. He plopped himself down next to her and handed Sango the fish to cook.  
  
"You don't have to collect shards anymore Kagome. The jewel is complete. We got the rest when we finished Naraku off. You can go home as soon as you are well." His amber eyes looked softly upon her face. "That is...if you want to go home..." he mumbled, loud enough only for Kagome to hear.   
  
She looked up at him. "I like being with you Inu Yasha. You make me feel safe...I don't want to leave you...." A look of surprise crossed Inu Yasha's face and a blush crept across his face. "K-kagome!" he stuttered.   
  
She lifted a hand to touch his face, then let it fall slowly, tracing her fingers down his cheek. "I mean it Inu Yasha...I really do..." a grimance crossed breifly over her face and she grunted in pain. Inu Yasha looked at her guiltily.   
  
"Kagome....I'm sorry I let this happen to you..." he mummbled softly. Kagome had a look of confusion on her face. "You...its not your fault Inu Yasha....I-i can't remember....why did you leave me?" Inu Yasha mumbled something inaudible and turned his face away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Inu Yasha turned to face her again, anger burning in his eyes. "I went to find Kikyou ok?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and fear. She let out a small whimper and curled back into a ball.  
  
"K-kagome....I-i didn't mean to.....don't cry please! I'm sorry...!" Inu Yasha said, already feeling guilty for yelling at her. Why am I taking my anger out on her? She doesn't deserve it! Kagome however continued to cry, and he could smell the fear on her body, just as strong as it was when he found her yesterday... I should know better than to yell at her. Especialy after what she has been through...  
  
Kagome looked so small and fragile to him as she lay on the ground. A twinge of guilt ran through his body when he again saw the bruises and scratches on her body. He put his hand on her shoulder and after a moment's hesiatation, lay his head on her neck. "I'm sorry Kagome...I shouldn't take it out on you...." She looked up at him blankly with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"W...who are you?" she asked. 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2  
  
"K-kagome? It's me! Inu Yasha!" he told her, a little frantic. "I don't think I know you...." Kagome said softly. What is happening to Kagome? What did Naraku do to her?! "You.... you unsealed me from the tree remember? You and I were collecting the Shikon shards!"  
  
A flicker of remembrance crossed her face, and then was gone."I...I can't remember..." she said almost apologetically.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her in confusion. "Kagome what is happening to you?" Her forehead wrinkled as she thought. "I...don't know..." Kagome put her head back into her arms. Inu Yasha gently touched her arm to tell her that he was there. Its.... all...my fault.... he thought despairingly. I should have been there....  
  
Sango walked back into the hut with a bowl filled with fish chunks. Inu Yasha yawned and went to a corner of the hut to sit down. "Hi Kagome. Hungry?" Sango asked cheerfully. Kagome nodded slowly and took the bowl. "Thank you." she said as she picked up the chopsticks. Sango watched her eat and then took the empty bowl away. That was strange, she thought. Kagome didn't talk to me at all! She didn't even say my name... She shrugged as she walked out the door. Everyone is acting strange today.  
  
When Sango had left, Inu Yasha went back over to Kagome. "You...really don't remember anything do you?" he asked her softy. She looked up at him blankly and shook her head. He sighed and walked toward his corner again. What the hell is wrong with that girl? He asked himself grumpily. Eventually, he closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mitsukai? What brings you here?" Distant voices caught Inu Yasha's sensitive ears and disturbed his sleep. "Oh just passing through. What are you doing in such a place Miroku?" Groggily Inu Yasha rose to his feet and went to the door. A woman wearing a white robe with golden embroidery stood before Miroku. She had flaming red hair and shining green eyes.  
  
"Oiy, Miroku? What's that girl doing here?" he asked of his monk friend, stepping from the cottage. The woman screeched and pointed at him.  
  
"D-d-d-demon!" She proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Inu Yasha said grumpily. He was not in the mood to be insulted.  
  
"Oh that's just Inu Yasha. He won't hurt you unless you piss him off." Miroku said boredly.  
  
Inu Yasha just hmphed and crossed his arms. His amber eyes had a feral gleam to them and one of his fangs was showing under his lip. "That's right woman. Now be off." He turned on his heel and walked back into the cottage, leaving the other two to stare after him.  
  
"He's always in a bad mood." Miroku said. The girl just stared dumbly after Inu Yasha. Miroku looked at her. "What is it Mitsukai?"   
  
Mitsukai's eyes went kind of blank and she feel over backwards in a dead faint. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground and shook his head. Some people. He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mitsukai finally woke up, she was by a stream and Miroku was nearby. "Ugh...I feel awful." she said. Mitsukai sat up and rubbed her head. "Where's the demon?"  
  
Miroku shrugged and splashed his face with water. "Most likely in the cottage." he said happily. "You could have told me you were afraid of demons." Mitsukai gave him a death glare.  
  
"Isn't everybody?" She said moodily. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not." she said with a sigh. "It just never occurred to me that you would be traveling with a demon!"  
  
Miroku gave a chuckle. "It's a long story and not really mine to tell. Let's go back to the cottage and see how the others are doing shall we?" He offered her his arm and she accepted it giggling. "You still haven't changed Miroku." Suddenly her face went red and she smacked him across the face. Miroku quickly withdrew his wandering hand. "No you haven't changed at all." she said shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha was once again dozing while watching over Kagome. A snapping twig caught his attention and he quickly unsheathed Tetsaiga and barged out the door. A shrill shriek sounded when he came into the sunlight. "Oh. It's just you again. Didn't I tell you to go away?" he asked of Mitsukai. She stared at him blankly. Then fell over backwards, only to be caught by Miroku.  
  
"For the love of Buddha would you stop DOING that?" Miroku said whining. Inu Yasha just stared at him and pointed to the girl.  
  
"Not my fault she's skittish." he said grumpily. Once again he went back into the cabin. This time Miroku followed carrying Mitsukai.  
  
Inu Yasha sat down next to Kagome and hung his head to sleep. Kagome then began to shiver. At first he tried to ignore it since Miroku was in the room, but his guilty conscience wouldn't let him ignore her for long. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her. Breathing in her scent, Inu Yasha fell asleep.  
  
Miroku watched Inu Yasha with surprise. Well now, that is strange for him to do in front of others. But as usual he just shrugged it off. Not my problem. Miroku dabbed at Mitsukai's head with a cloth. She opened her eyes slowly and was about to speak, but Miroku put his finger to his lip to tell her to be quiet. He jerked his head in the direction of the sleeping Inu Yasha.  
  
Oh! Mitsukai thought. He wasn't trying to harm me! He just wanted to protect that girl. Interesting. She sat up as quietly as she could and looked at Miroku. He just shrugged and stood up. As he was walking out the door, he stepped on a creaky board. Miroku cringed and Inu Yasha's head snapped up. He growled and bared his teeth at Mitsukai.  
  
"Out." he said through gritted teeth. "Go away." He glared at her fiercely, but she ignored his gaze. Instead she looked at the girl.   
  
"She's hurt isn't she?" she asked softly.  
  
"I said GO AWAY!"   
  
The girl in his arms moaned and turned in her sleep. "Sorry Kagome." he mumbled gently to the girl. "Go back to sleep." Kagome sighed softy and curled into his arms. He put his head on hers for a minute, but the wind brought the scent of Mitsukai to his nose and he was reminded of her presence. He bared his teeth at her and stared her down.  
  
She normally wouldn't have left, but Miroku put his hand on her arm and guided her towards the door. "Just leave him alone." Miroku said quietly and pulled her toward the door. She followed him reluctantly. Once they were a safe distance from the house, she turned toward Miroku.  
  
"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" she asked him angrily.  
  
"Because he would have torn you to shreds if he thought you were a threat to Kagome."  
  
"That's the girl's name?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And if you want to live, I wouldn't touch her while he is around." Miroku told her warningly.  
  
"Why was she so beat up? Who did that to her?"  
  
To this question, Miroku remained silent. He sat down beneath a tree and looked at the sky. "Beautiful day." he said lazily.  
  
"Who is that girl and who hurt her?!"  
  
"Looks like it might rain later though." Miroku said, still not answering her.  
  
"Miroku, you've always told me things before! In our childhood we were best friends! Why won't you tell me?" she asked desperately.  
  
"...Naraku." Miroku said after a while. "She was captured by a demon named Naraku and Inu Yasha blames himself. Now just let the poor hanyou be."  
  
"He is...a half demon?" Mitsukai asked surprised.  
  
"Oops...I shouldn't have said that. Just let the matter be Mitsukai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3  
  
Why won't she go away! I don't like her...Inu Yasha thought grumpily as he gaurded the door to the cottage. I wish they would all just leave me alone! His gaze strayed over to Kagome. Well, almost all of them.   
  
Inu Yasha took out Tetsaiga and ran his finger down the dull, untransformed blade. Tetsaiga, thank you for all the help you've been. But this last time, we weren't there to save her were we? He put the blade back into its sheath and sighed. He stood up and looking over his shoulder at Kagome walked of into the woods. Don't worry Kagome. I'll be back. he promised himslef.  
  
When he was gone, Mitsukai came out of hiding. She looked around and then dashed to the door of the cottage. Gotta be quick. she told herself. She opened the door and quickly went over to the sleeping girl named Kagome. Mitsukai gasped. This is horrible! The girl's arms and legs were covered with bruises and cuts. Her aura was dangerously weak. Mitsukai carefully placed her hands on the girl's skin. She closed her eyes and felt the girl's aura for signs of pain. When her hands reached the girl's stomach she jerked them away. What is that terrible evil? Mitsukai carefully placed her hands on the girls stomach again. A child...she thought. This girl is pregnant! But...aren't children always pure when they are born?   
  
Then it hit her. Not unless they are a demon. Two choices here. One was Inu Yasha. The other was the demon that captured this girl. Now if only- A deep growl interuppted her thoughts.  
  
"I told you to leave bitch! The only reason I haven't killed you already is because you are human!" The half demon stood in the doorway, his eyes flaming with hatered. "Get...away...from...Kagome..." he said slowly, as if he was putting forth a great effort for something. Mitsukai went into her aura sense. His was pulsing with a great evil. And a fear so strong she could smell it.  
  
Mitsukai opened her eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt your Kagome. I came here to see what was wrong with her!" she tried to keep the panic from her voice but failed. I should have listened to Miroku! The hanyou took a step closer to her and she flinched.   
  
"Get away from her! Are you deaf?!" Inu Yasha snapped at her. His hand strayed to Tetsaiga's hilt. Mitsuki slowly backed away from Kagome. Once she was around three feet away, the hanyou snatched Kagome from the ground cradling her gently in his arms. "Go."  
  
That was all the prompting Mitsukai needed. Before even she knew what was happening, she dashed out the door. She was running franticly when she smacked into another girl. "Whoa there! Where are you going?" the girl asked. She had long black hair and was carrying a large boomarang on her back. A demon exterminator! Thank god. Mitsukai thought.  
  
"You look scared. Have an encounter with dog-boy over there?" the girl jerked her head in the direction of the cabin. Mitsukai nodded. "He can be a real bastard at times, but he can be pretty sweet at times too. He isn't going to hurt you. Unless you attack Kagome of course.He's a little over protective at times and- oh wait! What am I doing? My name's Sango. What's yours?"  
  
"Mitsukai." she said shakily. She was still pretty freaked out from her encounter with Inu Yasha. Sango's face lit up with recognition. "Oh hey! Your that girl that is Miroku's friend right?" Mitsukai nodded. "Any friend of his is a friend of mine!" Sango said cheerfully, putting an arm around Mitsukai's shoulder. "Things have been so quiet since...never mind."  
  
"Since what?" Mitsukai asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Really. Let's go find Miroku."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They found the monk longing under a large oak tree next to the cabin. He was chewing peacefully on a piece of grass and staring up at the sky. When he heard their approach he stood up and walked over to them, smiling wide. "Ah, so you found Mitsukai! Any news from Kaede, Sango?"  
  
Sango shook her head slowly and Mitsukai sat down next to the tree. "No, but Mitsukai almost got her head ripped off. Thank god you were born in the human race girl." The demon exterminator directed the first comment to Miroku and the other to Mitsukai.  
  
"I have a question Sango." Mitsukai said causually. Sango told her to go on. "What is a demon hunter doing hanging around Inu Yasha?" Sango laughed at that and shook her head.  
  
"It is kind of strange isn't it? Well, to put a pretty long story short, he was helping me get my revenge on Naraku for killing my family and destroying my villlage. After that was all said and done, I guess I hung around because of Kagome." She said, rubbing her head.  
  
Mitsukai smiled. "It seems everyone's here because of Kagome." she commented causually. Things are going my way, she thought. Only a matter of time now.  
  
"Yeah, since Inu Yasha is pretty much an ani-social person, Kagome's the one who brought us all together. She was such a sweet girl too. She made such a difference in Inu Yasha's attitude. If she would just remember-" Miroku quickly cut himself off.   
  
Well, it isn't much but it's something to go on I guess. Mitsukai thought. She decided to push the matter a little farther. "Remember what Miroku?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and sat back down underneath the tree. "Sorry, not mine to tell. You should ask Inu Yasha. But as far as I can, you won't get anything from him."  
  
Sango threw her boomarang into the air and caught it again. "Yeah, poor guy has been so depressed anymore. For once in his life, I think he is actually afraid." She shook her head and sat down between Miroku and Mitsukai.  
  
"He is afraid." Mitsukai said calmly. The other two stared at Mitsukai. "I feel it in his aura. He is deathly afraid."  
  
"I...I didn't know that you had an aura sense Mitsukai!" Miroku sputtered astonished.  
  
"I do. And the girl is pregnant with a demon child. No, not Inu Yasha's. It was too evil to be his." Mitsukai said in the same calm tone she had used before.  
  
"K...Kagome is.....?" Sango stuttered. Mitsukai nodded.   
  
"With...Naraku's...?" Miroku asked slowly. Again Mitsukai nodded.  
  
"If she has the child, she will not survive the birthing. You could call Naraku's final revenge on Inu Yasha I suppose."  
  
"We can't just sit here! We have to do SOMETHING!" Miroku said, jumping to his feet. Sango grabbed his shoulder and shook her head sadly.   
  
"There isn't anything we CAN do Miroku. Naraku planned it that way. And Inu Yasha..."  
  
Miroku swalled nervously. "He would...."  
  
"Transform into his full demon self." Sango finished. "Not even Tetsaiga will save him this time."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, I know this chapter is nothing but a short whole lot of nothing, but hey, it was good right? *looks around at the glaring faces* ...right? eeep. I shall get right on the next chapter. REALLY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chap 4

Well, after a VERY long wait, here it is. The fourth chapter to More than a Friend! Hurrah! It's not the best, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome's soul hurt. She felt her heart ache as little by little the demon inside her devoured her soul. She could no longer remember her name, or where she was. In facct, she couldn't even feel her physical self. Her soul was floating in a nothing land, being picked apart by the child of Naraku.  
  
Must not Forget, Kagome whispered weakly in her mind. Must...not...  
  
Oblivious to what was happening to her, Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome's body, sleeping peacefully. A small rumble of thunder roused him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Rain..." he mumbled sleeply. "Better go get the others...don't want them to get sick." He got to his feet and stretched.  
  
He found them by the river, talking pleasently. He watched them for a while, waiting for someone to notice he was there. It didn't take long, because Mitsukai turned around and gave him a strange look. "It's going to rain." Inu Yasha told them glancing at the sky. "Why don't you sleep in the cabin tonight?"  
  
"Good idea." Miroku said, standing up. Sango followed suit, nodding. Mitsukai however, stayed where she was.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Inu Yasha asked grumpily, making it clear he really didn't want her to.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Mitsukai stuttered, and stood up embarassed.  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha walked back to the cabin, the others following close behind. Sure enough, as soon as they had closed the door to the little cottage, the rain began to pour down so hard it sounded like someone was dumping buckets of gravel on the roof.  
  
Inu Yasha took his usual place by Kagome, leaning up against the wall and staring off into space. Miroku attempted to sit next to Sango but was forcefuly shoved away before he could try anything. Mituskai stood uncertainly in the middle of the room before chosing a seat next to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at her, but still she did not leave. "What do you want?" he snapped angrily.  
  
"I...just wanted to talk to you." She said quietly, not looking at him.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Please? I just want to know what happened to her!"  
  
Inu Yasha's hard espression softed for a minute into one of saddness and guilt. "I...I did something stupid." he said, his voice slightly wavering. "I wasn't there to protect her...It's my fault."  
  
"I'm sure there was nothing you could have done to change it Inu Yasha." Mitsukai said sympatheticaly.  
  
"Yes there was dammit! I should have been there! But I was out chasing Kikyou around and I left her to stay with Kaede even though I knew that Naraku was in the area! I was so....STUPID!" He shouted, voice muffled slighty by the fact he had his face buried in his arms. "And now...Kagome suffers just because I wanted to see Kikyou again....God dammit, Kikyou is DEAD! She isn't alive! Not like Kagome was..."  
  
"....was? What do you mean was?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious isn't it? She isn't going to wake up Mitsukai. I...I really should just kill her and end her pain...but when I see her face, looking so peaceful...I remember....I just can't do it!" He raised his head from his arms and gave a shuddering sigh. Suddenly, Mitsukai noticed something.  
  
"Your....hair....It's....changing color!" she stammered. Sure enough, Inu Yasha's long white hair was fading to black and his claws where disapearing.  
  
"Oh...SHIT! Not tonight! Why?! Oh.....DAMMIT!" Inu Yasha got up and started pacing the room. "Seven hells! Why didn't I pay attention to the moon?" Inu Yasha turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a small dent in the wood.  
  
"What's going on?" Mitsukai exclaimed, surprised. "You....you're human!"  
  
"Oh, rub it in why don't you?" Inu Yasha snapped, once again taking his place by Kagome.  
  
"Usualy you are so paranoid about this night Inu Yasha....why did you let it slip?" Miroku asked him uncertainly.  
  
"Shut the hell up monk! You think I like this?!" Inu Yasha pouted in his corner.  
  
"You know....he is kind of handsome as a human..." Mitsukai replied giggling.  
  
Inu Yasha's eye twitched slightly and his face flushed a dark red."Er...." He looked pretty uncomfortable, causing the others to laugh in amusment.  
  
"Been a long time since I've seen him blush!" Sango cried out, slapping her thigh in mirth.  
  
"Last time was when Kagome whispered him name in her sleep while he was carrying her!" Miroku snikered.  
  
"Oh Shut up guys!" This flustered comment from Inu Yasha only caused the group to laugh even harder however.  
  
Later that night, when the group was sleeping Mitsukai snuck over to Kagome to have a look at her. The young woman was sleeping soundly and had a tranquil look on her face. Mitsukai could see why Inu Yasha loved her. She was beautiful and had a kind face, and whenever she was near Mitsukai felt the tingle of her aura being purified. So...this girl purified his heart did she? Mitsukai thought. Well, thanks for that Kagome. Otherwise I would be dead! Mitsukai laughed softly and Inu Yasha stirred from his slumber.  
  
"What are you doing Mitsukai?" Inu Yasha mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm just getting a better look at her. She is very beautiful."  
  
That brought a smile to Inu Yasha's face. "They both are." he said softly. When Mitsukai gave him a strange look he added,"Both of her incarnations. Kagome and Kikyou."  
  
Mitsukai nodded slowly in understanding, looking quietly on the face of the girl sleeping beside them. "You know she's pregnant right?" Mitsukai asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha spat bitterly. "That bastard. If he wasn't alread dead I would rip him limb from limb for what he did to her. I hope he is having fun in burning hell right now." Inu Yasha growled and leaned back against the wall. "And all for a stupid jewel."  
  
Mitsukai leaned forward and looked at Kagome's necklace. At her throat was a shining pink jewel that shone with spirtual power. Mitsukai reached out and touched it softly, feeling the tingle of its power. "You mean this? This is...the Shikon no Tama, am I right?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "And for that tiny jewel, Naraku has ruined so many lives. Including my own."  
  
"What...happened?"  
  
"Kikyou...I had decided to become human for her. So that we could live together. But, when she went out to meet me, Naraku stole my form and attacked her to steal the jewel. Thinking that it was me, Kikyou chased after him. I was going out to meet Kikyou when Naraku stole her form and shot me. To get my revenge, I attacked the village and stole the jewel, which Naraku had put back in its proper place. I was running away from the village when the real Kikyou saw me and shot me with her purity arrow, sealing me to the God Tree. Soon after she died of her wounds and was burned along with the jewel."  
  
"Then how did you meet Kagome?"  
  
"She fell down a well in her time, the Bone Eater's Well, and was transported into the Fuedal Era. She had the Shikon Jewel embedded in her body and a Centipede lady was chasing her when she came upon me sealed to the tree. She pulled out Kikyou's arrow and awakened me. But, I thought she was Kikyou so I tried to kill her. That's how I got this." Inu Yasha fondled the rosary around his neck. "Soon after, a crow demon ate the jewel, and when Kagome shot it down it shattered. We were halfway forced to join up to gather all the shards."  
  
After Inu Yasha's short speech, the two sat looking at Kagome, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ok, so that was a pretty bad ending. And so what if most of this was backstory....sigh Just review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chap 5

Konichiwa! Me again, with the 5th chapter of More than a Friend! Yay! –ahem- Inu Yasha does not belong to me. Nor does much of anything. Sue me, and all you would get is books, stories, and drawings. ; so, uh, yeah. Just read the story!  
  
When the first rays of morning woke up Mitsukai, she was alone in the cottage except for Kagome. Stretching and yawning, Mitsukai walked out the door. Once outside, she heard a far-off shriek of rage, followed by the sound of something big falling to the ground.  
  
Running towards the perceived source of the noise, Mitsukai came upon a clearing in the woods around her that looked like someone had clear-cut all the trees then turned them to mulch. She looked around cautiously; deciding that whatever had done this might still be near.  
  
Suddenly, she heard another shriek of rage and Inu Yasha ran into the clearing, slicing down a tree that was in his path. When it had fallen to the ground, he slashed at it again and again until it was nothing but mulch.  
  
"I…inu Yasha? Is…something wrong?" Mitsukai asked the maddened demon, who was not far from where she stood.  
  
"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" he screamed, slashing at her and missing by only a few inches. Mitsukai's eyes widened in horror and she took a step back from Inu Yasha. His eyes flashed a blood red and he bared his teeth at Mitsukai.  
  
Mitsukai used her miko powers to put a shield of protection around herself as he came at her again. What's wrong with you Inu Yasha? Mitsukai's frightened mind asked. What's going on?  
  
"I thirst…." Inu Yasha mumbled. "For blood…" his eyes turned a bright red and demon marks appeared on his cheeks. " How does your blood taste Mitsukai?" He grinned insanely and once again attacked Mitsukai's barrier.  
  
"S-stay away!" Mitsukai was terrified. She had never been attacked by a demon of Inu Yasha's strength before. Her barrier was beginning to flicker as it got weaker. I can't keep this up! She screamed in her head. I'm going to die here!  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop!" Miroku yelled, running into the clearing. "You don't want to hurt her!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned slowly to face the monk, a sadistic smile forming on his face. "No...? Is your blood sweeter Miroku?"  
  
"Inu Yasha stop it! Calm down, you don't want to kill anyone!" Miroku said, walking next to Inu Yasha and slapping a scroll on his back.  
  
Inu Yasha gasped for air and fell to the ground. His eyes faded back to their normal gold and the demon marks disappeared. "What the hell am I doing?" He rasped clutching the ground. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I…can't control myself..."  
  
Mitsukai let her barrier fall and joined Miroku next to the confused hanyou. Inu Yasha mumbled something they couldn't hear. "What?" Mitsukai asked.  
  
"KILL me." Inu Yasha whispered. Miroku shook his head and pulled Inu Yasha to his feet.  
  
"Kagome needs you Inu Yasha." Mitsukai whispered, attempting to comfort the distressed demon.  
  
"Kagome's not waking up! Never again! Don't you get it? She's dead! Only her body is alive!" Inu Yasha raved. "I'm losing my mind dammit! Just kill me and get it over with!"  
  
"NO Inu Yasha! Kagome will be fine! Just hang in there a little longer…" Miroku began, but was cut off when Inu Yasha drew Tetsaiga.  
  
"If you won't do it, I WILL!" he yelled, ramming the sword through his stomach. He laughed frantically as blood poured from his wound and trickled out his mouth.  
  
Mitsukai screamed in fright and tried to pull the sword from his chest, but was smacked away by Inu Yasha. "I want to die wench! Leave me alone!"  
  
Thinking fast, Miroku slammed Inu Yasha on the back of the head with his staff, rendering him unconscious. "Kagome, if only you were here…" Miroku mumbled, looking down at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Help me pull his sword out Miroku." Mitsukai said, hand already on the hilt. "He's lost a lot of blood already." Together, they slowly eased the blade from Inu Yasha's stomach and lay it next to him.  
  
"Stand back." Mitsukai told the monk, placing her hands on the open wound. A soft pulsing light came from her hands as the blood slowed from a river to a trickle, then finally stopped. Then the light wove into a bandage, and wrapped itself around the wound.  
  
Miroku glanced at his friend in awe but Mitsukai shook her head, warding off his unspoken question. "No time. Let's get him into the cabin and tie him up so he doesn't try this again."  
  
Mitsukai grabbed Inu Yasha's legs and Miroku took his upper half. Carefully lifting him off the ground, they slowly made their way back to the cabin. On the way there, they met up with Sango, who was just as horrified as they were when she learned of what had happened.  
  
When Inu Yasha had been safely laid down on the floor next to Kagome, the group looked sadly down at the two. Kagome's face was pale and sweaty from fever, her once beautiful black hair matted and damp. Inu Yasha's face was also white as a sheet, and his breathing was very shallow and shuddering.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was lying in a field of beautiful wildflowers and Kagome was next to me, flowers in her hair. Time seemed to move slowly, if it at all in this place. In the center of the field, there was a giant oak tree, tall and strong. 'Is this heaven?' I thought, sitting up. 'It sure can't be hell'.  
  
Kagome turned to look at me, surprise on her face. 'Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?' Instead of saying the words out loud, it sounded as if they were spoken in my mind. 'What happened?'  
  
'Kagome…' I said in my mind. 'What is this place?'  
  
Kagome turned and smiled sadly at me. 'This is Evermore Inu Yasha. It's where souls go when their bodies are dying. It's an in-between place. Not life, not quite the afterlife.'  
  
'Its so peaceful here…' I thought, looking around at the waving flowers and pure blue sky.  
  
Kagome nodded and picked another flower. Another just like it grew in its place. 'Too bad only your human heart made it here…' Kagome said, looking softly at me.  
  
'Only my human heart…' I thought looking down at my hands. Indeed I had no claws and my hair was black. 'What happened to the rest of me?'  
  
Kagome slowly grabbed my hand and stood up. 'I will show you.' She led me forward for what could have been hours, but felt like only minutes, to the place where the field ended.  
  
In front of me was a desolate plain, a place that looked drained of life. On that side of Evermore it was raining, and the sky was pitch black. Lightening flashed in the sky, revealing many fiendish looking demons and humans, locked in a ferocious battle. And close to the field of flowers in which we stood, was my demon self.  
  
His flaming red eyes were only slightly brighter than the blood that was all over his hands and body. It dripped slowly down, and the demon was licking it off his hands, growling in pleasure.  
  
'That is...me?'  
  
'Yes. That is your other self Inu Yasha.'  
  
Well, there it is. Chapter 5. I'm on a roll! Oh, and I must ask you not to steal Evermore, it is my special place. Kind of a long story really. Anyways, don't forget to review please! 


	6. Chap 6

I must continue this story while my muse still is with me! Lmbo. My poor reviewers have a lot to read this update. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
(P.S hara-kiri is a samurai's suicide. I got it from the book 'Valley of the Broken Cherry Trees' by Lensey Namioka. It's a very good book, and I highly recommend it)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wish you could have met Kagome, Mitsukai. I think you two would have been really close." Miroku commented, looking down at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yes, and Inu Yasha would have gotten huffy and jealous!" Sango added with a slight laugh. "If only things hadn't turned out as they are. Without Kagome around…well, I'm sorry you had to see Inu Yasha like that. He used to be so sweet." Sango leaned over to pick up her pet cat Kirara and sighed.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out what made him freak out like that." Miroku mumbled, looking at the unconscious hanyou. "Why anyone would want to commit hara-kiri is beyond me."  
  
Mitsukai was looking sadly down at Inu Yasha, and it seemed that she wasn't paying any attention at all to the conversation around her. I still can't help but feel that this is all my fault… she thought. I hope there is something I can do to help them.  
  
"Mitsukai? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked her worriedly, snapping her away from her thoughts of guilt.  
  
"I uh…. no, thanks for worrying Miroku." Mitsukai said, blushing slightly. She stood up and walked over to Kagome to check her fever. She reached over to touch Kagome's forehead when- '…it feels like I'm being torn apart Inu-' Mitsukai gasped and jerked her hand away.  
  
"What was that?!" Mitsukai cried out, shocked. Miroku and Sango quickly turned to face her, surprised at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Just then…. I heard a girls' voice. I think it was Kagome's because she said something about an Inu…" Mitsukai rambled, sounding and feeling a bit feverish.  
  
Miroku put his hands on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Calm down Mitsukai! Now, from the beginning, what is going on?"  
  
Mitsukai closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. "When I put my hand on her forehead, I suddenly felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes. I was in a field of beautiful flowers, and in front of me was Inu Yasha, at least a human Inu Yasha. I told him that I felt like I was 'being torn apart'…" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kagome, why do you sleep? Why can't you just wake up? I mean, your body has been healed, why is it that your soul stays in Evermore?' Inu Yasha asked me, concern in his thoughts. I looked sadly at the man who I had loved in life.  
  
'I don't know what's wrong with me or why I am here anymore. Sometimes it feels like I'm being torn apart Inu-' I gasped and opened my eyes wide, clutching at my shirt, panic filling my heart.  
  
'Kagome? What's wrong?' Inu Yasha asked me, a worried look on his face.  
  
'Just now. It felt like someone was in my mind…or something! It's gone now though…' I answered, calming down a little.  
  
Inu Yasha embraced me tightly. 'Don't scare me like that!' He told me, holding me close. I sighed and buried my head into his kimono. 'Sorry…'  
  
"Why don't you try to communicate with her Mitsukai? It's worth a try isn't it?" Sango suggested lightly, fascinated by what had happened to the priestess.  
  
"Mmm…" Mitsukai mumbled, reaching over to touch Kagome's forehead again. A blush quickly spread across her face and she once again removed her hand. "Ahem. I think I'll leave her alone for awhile…" She said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh really? What was happening?" Miroku asked, sounding a little over eager for the information, which earned him a well-deserved smack in the face from Sango.  
  
"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled at him, crossing her arms and glaring at the monk.  
  
"No! I really wanted to know!" he said, quickly to cover up his eagerness.  
  
"Uh huh. Suuuuure." Sango said, not leaving off of her glare.  
  
"Kagome was...err…never mind. But it wasn't what you were thinking of Miroku." Mitsukai declared, also giving the letch an evil stare.  
  
"Don't I get any respect at all anymore?" Miroku whined, cringing at the combined force of the glares.  
  
"You don't deserve what little we give you." Sango said sighing. She picked up Kirara again and screamed when a small voice said "Hello!" Dropping the cat demon and clutching at her heart, Sango lay on the ground panting. "Don't scare me like that Myouga!" she shrieked, attempting to calm herself down.  
  
"Err…sorry." The little flea remarked, jumping off of Kirara's back. "Where is Inu Yasha-sam….oh dear." Myouga had just noticed the bandaged Inu Yasha, who was laying on the floor not to far away from where he was.  
  
"Inu Yasha-sama! What have you done to yourself?" Myouga said, hopping onto the said demon's forehead. "Most likely resting in the in between place now I suppose. –sigh- I hope you are happy there…" Myouga mumbled to himself. "Should have known losing Lady Kagome would cause this…."  
  
Mitsukai sat up straight, something sounded a bit familiar about this piece of information. "Wait a second flea-demon, what is the 'in between place' ?" Mitsukai asked, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
Myouga glanced at her and sighed. "Really, how uneducated you young people are these days. The in between place is where a soul of a badly wounded or sick person rests before it passes on or, in some cases, returns to the body. Some people call it Evermore, although it has other names too. I was just assuming that Inu Yasha and Kagome's soul would both be there, judging by the state of their bodies…"  
  
Mitsukai was quiet for a while before asking, "What does Evermore look like? Does it have a large field of flowers with an oak tree in the middle?"  
  
Myouga jumped in surprise. "Why, yes. It does look like that. Have you by chance been there young priestess?"  
  
"You could put it like that I guess." Mitsukai answered politely, before telling the flea the whole story of what had happened to her today, with help from Miroku and Sango.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I' m sorry that I went to find Kikyou, Kagome. It's my fault that you're here. In fact, it's my fault both of us are here.' Inu Yasha silently told me. I smiled and brushed some stray black hair away from his face.  
  
'It's fine Inu Yasha. No one can bother us here. We can stay here for an eternity instead of passing on if you like.' I told him, looking softly into his eyes. 'No one can force us to leave.'  
  
Inu Yasha lay back in the wildflowers and stared at the pure blue sky. 'I wouldn't want to keep you from heaven Kagome. Besides, how do we know that it is possible to stay here for that long?'  
  
'Mmm…true.' I said, lowering my head sadly. I suppose we can never truly be together Inu Yasha, except through reincarnations. That must be why Kikyou chose to be reincarnated in me.'  
  
'But here, wouldn't your mind become Kikyou's again? How were you able to stay Kagome when your soul belongs to her?' Inu Yasha gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up to look in his face. 'Is it because you and Kikyou are so different?'  
  
'I'm not sure.' I thought, leaning close to his body so that my head rested on his chest. 'Some of Kikyou's memories are still here, but I lose more of them everyday. I'm afraid of loosing my memory too…'  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around me. 'Even if you completely forget who I am Kagome, or even who you are, I will always love you. Reincarnated or not. I could never forget you.'  
  
Just then I once again felt someone touch my mind. I gripped Inu Yasha's kimono tightly. 'That person is in my mind again Inu Yasha...' I told him, slightly afraid.  
  
'What do you want with Kagome?!' Inu Yasha demanded, holding me tighter in response.  
  
I heard the person speak to my mind, the words coming out of my mouth. 'I want to help you both return to the world of the living, so you can be happy.' The voice sounded strange to me, I could not recognize it, but it seemed Inu Yasha did.  
  
'Mitsukai? How are you getting into Kagome's mind? And how do you know we want to go back?' Inu Yasha asked, pulling away from me. I felt strangely alone.  
  
'You two cannot stay in the in between place. Whether you like it or not, you must pass on.'  
  
'Answer my question! How are you doing this to Kagome?!' Inu Yasha demanded, sounding a bit worried.  
  
Mitsukai sighed through me. 'I'm not quite sure, but whenever I touch her forehead I see through her eyes.' I felt myself begin to drift away from what was happening. A feeling of fright drifted over me like a fog. What was going on?!  
  
'Please, leave my mind!' I whispered painfully. 'It hurts…' My body shuddered.  
  
'Get out of here Mitsukai! Leave Kagome alone!' Inu Yasha cried out in his mind, pulling me into a hug.  
  
The feeling of her touch on my mind vanished and I began to weep softly, tears streaming down my face. 'Shh…Don't cry Kagome…'Inu Yasha told me, cradling me in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There you have it. The 6th Chapter! Huzzah for I am on a role! And I am also planning a cruel little twist in my story so that I can drag it out a few more chapters. Can Mitsukai bring both Kagome and Inu Yasha back to the living? And where has Shippou been?(I just realized that I have neither killed or included him in this fiction. Poor little Kitsune. Oh well, I will find him a part soon if I can.) Find out in the later chapters that I shall begin writing soon! Bwahahaha! Or now. Whichever. Please, PLEASE review!!!! 


End file.
